This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Treatments of neurological diseases and the realization of brain-computer interfaces require ultrasmall electrodes that are “invisible” to resident immune cells. Functional electrodes smaller than 50 μm cannot be produced with traditional materials, due to high interfacial impedance at the characteristic frequency of neural activity and insufficient charge storage capacity. Thus, new materials that can form functional electrodes while avoiding the aforementioned issues would be desirable.